The GoomerHoffstader Complextion
by avjazzgirl
Summary: Leonard's sister Reby pays a visit to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, but gets a phone call from her friend Tony about her big match in Los Angeles against Brandy "Big Fisted" Watson. Meanwhile Goomer develops a crush on Reby, making Leonard a little concerned. Will Leonard figure out Goomer's reason to like Reby? Will Reby be ready for the big fight against "Big Fisted" Watson?


Note: I do NOT own the shows (both Big Bang Theory {belongs to both Chuck Lorre and Brad Prady} and Sam & Cat {belongs to Dan Schneider}) and the characters of both The Big Bang Theory (it belongs to both Chuck Lorre and Brad Prady) and Sam & Cat (it belongs to Dan Schneider) (except the following characters I made: Tony, Roger, Michael, Joey, Reby, Brandy "Big Fisted" Watson, and Rosa)

Special appearances by:

WWE Superstar The Miz

Chris Powell from "Extreme Makeover: Weight Loss Edition"

Nick Cannon

**Inside Leonard and Sheldon's apartment Pasadena, C.A.**

Leonard: (while walking towards the living room): Alright, who's the genius that left his toothbrush on the left side of the sink?

Wolowitz: Don't blame me, I'm the one living with my wife.

Raj: (whispers to Wolowitz)

Wolowitz: What are you talking about? You're the one living with a dog of your own.

Raj: (shrugs his shoulders)

Bernadette: (to Wolowitz): How come you always change your shirt at the last second?

Wolowitz: I don't have to worry about changing in the car, so I brought the shirt I wanted to change into if I change my mind about which shirt to wear.

Amy: It's no wonder why Sheldon keeps his shirts in one basket.

Sheldon: They were dirty, Amy. Saturday is laundry night. Mostly, I do my laundry every Saturday night and then I wear clean clothes the next day-

Penny: Sheldon?

Sheldon: Yes?

Penny: You're boring people, sweetie...

All: (hears a knocking on the door)

Sheldon: Oh, what fresh hell is this?

Leonard: (gets up off the couch; then): It's probably the pizza guy. (while walking towards the door): They better not put cheese on that pizza, 'cause you know I'm lactose intolerant.

Leonard then opens the door and sees me wearing all black (black with red blouse, leather jeans, and jacket) with piercings on each of my ears without a wedding ring on my finger.

Me: Hey, Leonard.

Leonard: Reby...ah, what are you doing here?

Me: Mom said I should stop by and visit you. (steps into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment)

Leonard then shuts the door behind him.

Sheldon: Why, hello there Reby! Great to see you return from Santa Cruz!

Me: Thanks, Sheldon.

Sheldon: You're welcome. (to Amy while standing up): Amy, I'd like you meet Leonard's sister, Reby.

Amy: Nice to meet you, Reby.

Me: You too, Amy.

Amy: How is your husband doing?

Me: Actually, about that...Leonard, mom wants me to give you the letter she sent me... (gives the letter to Leonard)

Leonard: (starts reading the letter; five seconds later): Richie's dead?

Sheldon: He was in Iraq, Leonard, what more could you over-react to?

Penny: How did he die?

Me: He got shot at an army camp...

[Slight Pause]

Leonard: Oh my god...

Bernadette: This is terrible!

Wolowitz: Reby, I am so sorry for the loss of your husband...

Me: Thanks...

Amy: So, Reby, what's it like to be a single mother of four year-old Toby?

Me: It's been tough, thanks for asking. Don't wanna keep complaining about it...

Bernadette: Ever since Richie's gone, you've taken good care of Toby like he's your own...

Me: Yeah...it's been exactly one year since Richie's gone...

Wolowitz: He died a year ago?

Sheldon: Yes, he has been in the war for so long...he died while preparing his weapons for combat.

Me: That's right...he lost pints of blood after getting shot...

Bernadette: Oh my god...

Leonard: I never thought I missed this tragic day...

Sheldon: Oh, that's right. You were in an expedition with Stephen Hawking...

Leonard: Yeah...

All: (hears my phone ring {my ringtone is now Ride of the Valkyries})

Me: Sorry, I gotta take this... (takes my phone out of my pocket and answers it; then): Hello?...Oh hey, Tony.

Leonard: Tony?

Sheldon: Tony is Reby's trainer for MMA.

Leonard: Reby's a fighter?

Sheldon: She's athletic, Leonard, she's been like this since college...

Leonard: Oh, that's right!

Both Sheldon and Leonard: The gym...

Wolowitz: There you go...

Me: Alright, I'm on my way. (hangs up the phone; then): It's Tony. (while putting my phone in my pocket): He wants me to meet up in L.A. for training...

Amy: Road trip!

Leonard: You've got to be kidding me...

Raj: Remind me to go to the gas station on the way there. I have to pee...

**Inside Punchy's Gym in Los Angeles, C.A.**

Me: (while wearing my workout outfit): This is it guys.

Leonard: Wow...pretty neat place to workout in.

Raj: Not a lot of women...

Wolowitz: Yeah...not a lot of women... (to the blonde girl): Hi there, Howard Wolowitz.

Blonde Girl: The name's Sam. Sam Puckett.

Raj: Nice to meet you.

Wolowitz: Excuse my friend Raj here, he had to use the bathroom on the way there...

Raj: Dude! You were the one with the potato chips!

Wolowitz: For your information, those are veggie chips Reby made me try...

Red-Headed Girl: (giggles; then): That guy's wearing a sweater...

Raj: That's actually a sweater vest,but thank you for noticing! Rajesh Koothrapali.

Red-Headed Girl: Cat Valentine. (continues to giggle for a bit)

Amy: Wow, no wonder why men and women prefer to workout more than just sit at home these days.

Bernadette: It's obvious that Leonard's sister is an MMA fighter.

Penny: Yeah, I'm so proud of Leonard letting Reby fight...

Bernadette: So am I.

Amy: Look at that scruffy guy Reby's talking to...I wonder if I could set him up with one of my cousins...

Bernadette: Maybe...

Amy: Okay.

Leonard: (to me): So, how often do you workout for?

Me: I workout three times daily...well, almost, everyday of the week.

Sheldon: Well, Reby, that's highly irrelevant for an athlete like yourself.

Tony Davidson: (turns to Sheldon): Really? What are you trying to tell us?

Sheldon: I mean that the irrelevance of an athlete has no intention of fighting others, causing each other to be satisfied in role reversal; you, however, happen to have a small opportunity to teach fighters while learning to fight otherwise.

Tony: Really? Thank you, Captain Obvious...

Leonard: (to Tony): I apologize for Sheldon, he does have the knowledge of a genius while correcting others.

Sheldon: Well excuse me! In my opinion, he happens to train fighters how to complete a kick and a punch at their opponents!

Tony: (giggles a little; then): It's no big deal...Tony Davidson.

Leonard: (while shaking Tony's hand): I'm Leonard Hoffstader and this is my roommate Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon: Pleasure to meet you.

Tony: Nice to meet ya, Leonard, Sheldon.

Leonard: Nice to meet you too, Tony. Listen, thank you so much for letting Reby train here.

Tony: Yeah, no problem. She's been doing amazing in training mode inside the octagon. Watch. (to me): Left, right, then high kick, okay?

Me: Alright, sounds good.

Tony and I then head inside the octagon and starts training while Leonard is looking on.

Meanwhile, Wolowitz, Bernadette, Raj, and Amy are talking to Sam and Cat. Wolowitz then sees the MMA fighter sitting down watching me train.

Wolowitz: (to Cat): What's with him?

Cat: (looks at the fighter; to Wolowitz): Oh, that's just Goomer. He's a fighter too.

Amy: Is that so? (to Cat): Tell me, have you ever consider setting Reby up on a date with this fine gentleman?

Cat: I guess, but-

Amy: Perfect. I'll let her know...

Wolowitz: I apologize for Amy here, she's thinking like a wing-woman at this point here...

Cat: Oh...what's a wing-woman?

Bernadette: It's somebody that helps one of their friends get a date.

Cat: (giggles a little; then): Oh...

Raj: (to the boy): So, are you the one training him?

Boy: I'm actually his manager. The name's Dice.

Wolowitz: (to Dice): Hi. I'm Howard Wolowitz, and this is my lovely wife Bernadette.

Bernadette: Nice to meet you.

Dice: Nice to meet ya too, Howard, Bernadette. (to Raj): And you are?

Raj: (says nothing to Dice)

Wolowitz: Oh, this is Raj. He's here to see.

Amy: And I am Amy Fairafowler, and this is my bestie Penny.

Penny: Nice to meet you, Dice.

Dice: Nice to meet ya, Amy, Penny.

Raj: (whispers something creepy to Wolowitz)

Wolowitz: Are you out of your mind?

Raj: (shrugs his shoulders)

Leonard: Isn't she awesome or what?

Raj: Yeah, she's been kicking a lot of butt out there!

Wolowitz: Yeah, and to add insult to injury, Sheldon just pointed out the obvious to that guy in a beard.

Leonard: I know that.

Goomer: (while sitting down): She's very pretty...

Dice: (to Goomer): Which one are you talking about?

Wolowitz: I think he's referring to Leonard's sister over there in the octagon...

Dice: (looks at me for three seconds; then): *Gasp* Do you know who that is?

Goomer: Who?

Dice: That's Reby "Hard Hitter" Hoffstader!

Sam: Who?

Dice: Reby Hoffstader! She's the greatest female MMA fighter to ever live, now in 5th in the rankings! 23 wins, 5 loses, and 2 draws!

Leonard: Wait, 2 draws?

Sheldon: The timer ran out.

Leonard: You do realize that there are three rounds in MMA, Sheldon.

Sam: It's true.

Raj: I hear that both Reby and her opponent have knocked each other out cold.

Dice: That's true. One of her opponents is from Germany and the other is from France.

Raj: Yeah. Two draws.

Dice: I am such a huge fan of her work!

Leonard: She's also my sister.

Goomer: She's pretty.

Dice: Wait a minute! (to Leonard): That woman training inside the octagon is your sister?

Leonard: Yeah... (smiles; then): That's her, alright...

Dice: Wow! Imagine you having to watch her fight her entire life!

Leonard: Yeah, but she started two years ago.

Dice: Does your mom know about this?

Leonard: Yeah.

Raj: Wow. It's no wonder why she's so good...

Leonard: Yeah, and all of her hard work at the gym has paid off.

Dice: (to Goomer): Well, Goomer, do you like her?

Goomer starts to blush for a bit.

Wolowitz: Yep, he does...

Cat: Wait, isn't she married?

Raj: Oh, no Cat. She's single.

Sam: Then what happened to her hubby?

Leonard: (itches the side of his head; then): Look, Reby's husband passed away last year while he was in Iraq...

Cat: Oh no!

Dice: Wow...so sorry for the loss...

Leonard: Thank you.

Sam: So, she's a widow then, right?

Sheldon: Yes, but she's got a four year-old son.

Sam: Ah.

Cat: So sorry for the loss of your brother-in-law...

Leonard: Thanks...

Cat: You're welcome.

Dice: (looks at me for three more seconds; then): There's something up with her, isn't there?

Leonard: Yeah, she's got autism...

Dice: Ah... (about to ask Leonard)

Sheldon: July 5th, 1992.

Leonard: Right. She hasn't talked much since she was diagnosed with this disability...

Wolowitz: Yeah, but the sad part is that she hasn't eaten a lot since Richie passed away...

Bernadette: Oh my god...

Leonard: Really?

Wolowitz: Yeah, the last thing she ate was a tofu cheesecake drizzled with strawberry jam...

Cat: That must be her favorite food...

Leonard: No, that was Richie's...

Cat: Oh, no!

I then I get out of the octagon and grabs the towel from my trainer Roger Patterson.

Roger: Wow, I never knew you were this good!

Me: Yeah, I knew I needed to block a few kicks and punches.

Roger: Yeah that's what we need to work on next time.

Roger and I walked toward Leonard and the gang after grabbing a bottled water.

Leonard: That was unbelievable!

Wolowitz: Yeah, you nearly kicked that chick's teeth out!

Raj: For the record, I did not think that you could be a fighter.

Me: Well, now you know. (sees Goomer waving hi to me while sitting down; to Bernadette): What's with him?

Bernadette: (looks at Goomer; to me): Oh, that's just Goomer. He watched you train five minutes ago.

Me: Ah.

Cat: (to everybody): Oh look everyone!

Me: Huh?

Cat: His name is Dang-ger!

WWE's The Miz: Really?

Chris Powell: *sigh* It's pronounced "danger".

Cat: (turns to Chris): Where?

Leonard: Oh, for god's sake!

Me: (after walking towards Cat; then): Cat, it's just a logo on Miz's T-Shirt.

Raj: Yeah, I don't smell any-

Me: (while interrupting Raj): Don't you dare...

[Slight Pause for three seconds]

Cat: Where?

Both Me and Leonard: Oh come on!

Raj: Are you kidding me?

Chris: (to me): I'm looking for a Travis Hanson, is he around?

Me: Is he the guy wearing the Kansas City Chiefs t-shirt?

Chris: (while smiling): Yeah, him!

Me: (while pointing to the left): He went that way.

Chris: Great! Thanks a lot. (walks toward the left side of the gym inside)

Goomer gets up on his feet and walks toward me. He then taps on my shoulder. I turned around and sees Goomer.

Goomer: (while waving hi): Hi.

Me: Hey. Have we met?

Goomer: No. Not really. (takes my hand; while smiling): You're very beautiful. (kisses my hand)

Me: (while smiling): Thanks...I'm Reby.

Goomer: (while shaking my hand): I'm Goomer. Nice to meet you, Reby.

Me: It's nice to meet you too, Goomer.

Dice: Oh my gosh! Reby "Hard Hitter" Hoffstader!

Me: That's my name. (while shaking Dice's hand): Don't wear it out.

Goomer, Wolowitz, and Leonard start to smile.

Dice: I am such a huge fan of yours! You did amazing on last weekend's fight!

Me: Thank you. I appreciate that. (hears my phone ring; then): Sorry, I gotta take this...I'll be right back.

I then walk toward the locker room to change

Goomer: (to Leonard): She's very pretty, Leonard...

Leonard: Yeah... (smiles; then): That's my sister.

Dice: (to Goomer): Do you have a crush on her?

Goomer starts to blush yet again

Goomer: (while smiling): Yeah...

Wolowitz: I knew it...

Leonard: Now hold on...Goomer, is it true that you have a crush on my sister?

Goomer: Uh-huh.

Leonard: Well, what's the one thing you like about her?

[Slight Pause]

Goomer: I like everything.

Leonard: Oh for god's sake!

Wolowitz: Well, I don't blame Goomer for developing a crush on Reby.

Dice: Maybe he likes her for her smile.

Wolowitz: Maybe he likes her for her personality.

Leonard: Maybe he likes that he shares the same interest as she does...

Wolowitz: Really? (to Goomer): Tell me, what is it that you do for a living?

Goomer: Huh?

Dice: *sigh* He's a fighter, Howard.

Wolowitz: Wow! Talk about cutting it close! I thought he's a waiter...

Goomer: What's that?

Leonard: It's someone who serves the food to people...

Sheldon: Well, Goomer, do you like Reby for her heart?

Goomer: Huh?

Me: (in the background): Oh for god's sakes! (walks out of the locker room carrying my workout bag; while wearing regular clothes): I just got a call from Miss Judy...Toby bit another kid during recess...

Wolowitz: Dear god...

Goomer: He shouldn't be biting people...

Leonard: That's right, Goomer. Biting people is not okay...

**At Toby's Preschool**

**(Reby, Leonard, Miss Judy, and Toby P.O.V.)**

Leonard and I walked towards the door to Miss Judy's room

Me: (knocks on Miss Judy's door)

Leonard: Are you sure this is the room?

Me: Yeah. Miss Judy works here.

Miss Judy: Mrs. Roberts, Mr. Hoffstader, come on in.

Leonard and I then opened the door, closes it behind me, and sits on each chair.

Miss Judy: Mrs. Roberts, Mr. Hoffstader, I am so glad you're here.

Me: Thanks, but as of last year, my last name is officially Hoffstader.

Miss Judy: Hoffstader?

Leonard: Yeah. Her husband passed away last year while he was in Iraq.

Miss Judy: (to me): Oh my goodness...I am so sorry for your loss...

Me: Thank you. Anyway, the only reason why I'm here today is because I have received your message about my son who just bit another kid during recess.

Leonard: That's right. I don't know why he would do that, but I will have to figure this out right away.

Miss Judy: (to me): Well, has he eaten anything this morning?

Me: Ah, yeah, he has eaten cereal for breakfast and... (pauses a little; then): Oh dear god...

Miss Judy: Yes, I'm afraid he hasn't eaten any lunch this afternoon.

Leonard: Oh for god's sakes!

Me: Is he outside?

Miss Judy: Yes he is, I will get him right away. (walks toward the door to get Toby)

Me: Thank you. (hears my phone ring; to Leonard): Sorry, I gotta take this. (gets my phone out of my pocket and answers it): Hello?...Hey, Goomer, what's up?...Not at the moment, why what's going on?...Sure...Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I pick Toby up from preschool...Yeah, I'll see you at six... (hangs up the phone)

Leonard: Oh, you got a date for tonight?

Me: Yeah.

Leonard: Let me guess...

Both Me and Leonard: Goomer.

Me: Yep.

I then see both Miss Judy and my four year-old son Toby walk into the room.

Toby: (sees me; while running towards me): Hi Mommy! Hi Uncle Leonard!

Me: Hey kid! (gets down on one knee and hugs Toby; then): How was school today?

Toby: Good.

Leonard: Good? I heard you bit a kid during recess today. Is that true?

Toby: Sorry, Mommy...

Me: It's okay honey. At least you said your sorry to me, but did you say your sorry to the kid you bit?

Miss Judy: Yes he did.

Me: Just checking. (sets both of my hands on both of Toby's shoulders; then): Promise me you'll eat something next time and don't bite anybody now, okay?

Toby: 'Kay 'kay.

Me: Alright, good. (to Leonard): Do you mind taking Toby to Sam and Cat's for some babysitting for the night while I'm gone?

Leonard: Yeah, I'm suppose to meet Raj, Sheldon, and Howard at the comic book store anyway...

Me: Great. Thank you so much, Leonard, you are such a good brother.

Leonard: Yeah... (smiles; then): No problem...

Toby: (while doing his happy dance): Mommy's got a boyfriend! Mommy's got a boyfriend!

I then cover my face with both of my hands and began to blush as Leonard starts to giggle for a little bit and Toby continues to do the happy dance.

**At Night**

**At the Comic Store in Pasadena, C.A.**

**(Leonard, Wolowitz, Raj, Sheldon, Tony, Michael Davidson {Tony's younger brother}, and Stuart P.O.V.)**

Leonard opens the glass door and Toby gets in the store immediately

Leonard: (gets in the store and shuts the glass door behind him; then): Sorry I'm late, guys, had to go pick up Toby from preschool and took him to Sam and Cat's for some babysitting.

Wolowitz: No big deal. You get that all the time...

Leonard: Yeah.

Wolowitz: By the way, where's Reby?

Sheldon: I believe she's on her way to the dinner date with a Mr. Goomer.

Wolowitz: Whoa, boy! Where are they going on a date at?

Raj: I heard Bot's restaurant in Los Angeles. Bernadette tweeted it to me.

Stuart: Ah. (to Sheldon): How did you know Reby's on a date?

Sheldon: Amy just tweeted me.

Stuart: Gotcha.

Wolowitz: Have they kissed yet?

Sheldon: Not yet.

Michael opens the glass door, enters the store along with Tony, and walks toward Wolowitz.

Mike: (to Tony): Dude, did you find out what time the fight starts this weekend?

Tony: Seven o'clock.

Mike: Alright, 'cause I heard from Dice that Reby's about to take on the undefeated Brandy "Big Fisted" Watson.

Tony then spits his water as Mike moves out of the way.

Wolowitz: (drops the comic books)

Tony: What...the hell?

Wolowitz: Whoa, are you kidding me? Reby verses "the" undefeated "Big Fisted" Watson, that girl?

Mike: Yep, her.

Stuart: Where is she from?

Mike: Manchester, England.

Raj: Dude, is she out of her mind? She's gonna get mauled back there!

Sheldon: May I interject here, gentlemen?

Mike: (to Sheldon): Talk to me.

Sheldon: For your information, Reby took on the undefeated female fighter from Puerto Rico last year and ended her undefeated streak.

Tony: Really?

Sheldon: Yes. She should be ready for the big fight against "Big Fisted" Watson, ending her undefeated streak the same way she ended the female Puerto Rican fighter.

Tony: Are you sure she's ready?

Sheldon: Yes I'm sure.

Leonard: Now hold on...Mike, who did you say Reby's fighting this weekend?

Mike: Brandy "Big Fisted" Watson.

[Slight Pause]

Leonard: Oh god...

**Inside Bot's Restaurant in Los Angeles, C.A.**

**(Reby, Amy, Bernadette, and Mrs. Wolowitz P.O.V.)**

Inside the hallway to the restaurant in my casual red with black laced dress, I walked down the stairs along with both Amy and Bernadette.

Amy: Alright, did you put perfume on?

Me: Yep.

Bernadette: Got your make-up on?

Me: Yeah.

Amy: Did you bring your jacket?

Me: Wearing it now.

Bernadette: Reby, it's eighty degrees inside the restaurant and you would probably get warm in a jacket.

Amy: It's true.

Mrs. Wolowitz: (in the background): Reby!

Me: Oh dear heavenly father... (yelling): Yes, Mrs. Wolowitz?

Mrs. Wolowitz: (in the background): Did you take your meds for your anxiety like I have to ask?

Me: *sigh* (yelling): Yes, Mrs. Wolowitz, I did! I took them before I left the house!

Mrs. Wolowitz: (in the background): Oh good! Okay, have fun on your date!

Amy: (to me): Anyways, have fun with your date with Goomer, but at the end of the night, the two of you will end up making some uninterrupted-

Both Me and Bernadette: Amy!

Me: The hell is wrong with you?

Amy: I'm just saying, it seems a bit excessive...

Bernadette: (to Amy): Amy, do you realize that she has a big fight coming up this weekend?

Amy: (to Bernadette): I am quite aware with that, but Bernadette, Reby needs to learn that the first date may lead to cuddling...

Me: Alright, I get it... (sets my hand on the door handle; then): Alright, here I go... (looks at both Amy and Bernadette)

Both Amy and Bernadette: Good luck!

Me: Thanks, girls. (gets in the restaurant and looks for Goomer)

Bernadette: (to Amy): Nailed it!

Both Amy and Bernadette give each other high fives.

**At Punchy's Gym in Los Angeles, C.A.**

**(Tony, Mike, Roger, Leonard, Sheldon, Wolowitz, and Raj P.O.V.)**

Leonard and the gang enter the gym along with Tony, Mike, and Roger.

Leonard: What are we doing again?

Roger: You're about to witness the power of "Big Fisted" Watson.

Tony: That's right, and the only way to tell is that her strength is much stronger than Reby's.

Mike: Dude, when we first saw her fight Watson, she had to be rushed to the emergency room due to a broken nose...and a concussion.

Raj: How bad was it?

Mike: Really bad.

Raj: Oh my god!

Sheldon: May I point out that Watson may not have enough energy to defeat Reby because of her age?

Leonard: Sheldon, she's 32 years-old and still have enough energy left in the tank.

Tony: You know, Sheldon's right. If Reby can figure out a way to find Watson's weakness, then she should be able to end her undefeated streak! (screaming): YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Ye- (interrupted by Wolowitz who is staring at him)

Wolowitz: You're gonna have to stop doing that...

Tony: Alright...

Leonard: So, let me get this straight, if Reby finds Watson's weakness, she should end the streak and win the bout.

Tony: That's right. Watson's the most dangerous fighter in MMA history.

Leonard: I see. (sees "Big Fisted" Watson hits the knockout punch at her opponent; then): Oh my god!

Mike: There you have it.

Tony: Now you know why she's dangerous?

Leonard: Yeah, I can see that...let's get out of here!

Mike: Wait for it...

Leonard and the gang saw "Big Fisted" Watson hits the knockout kick at her next opponent. Watson then starts to glare at them.

Raj: Time to go?

Wolowitz: Yep.

All but Watson, Tony, Mike, and Roger: (while screaming): RUN! (runs out of the building)

Outside the building, Tony, Mike, and Roger then walks out of the building to find Leonard and the gang standing against the wall.

Tony: You see what I mean?

Raj: Yeah, she's dangerous!

Mike: Yeah, she's absolutely powerful. (opens up his bottled water and drinks a little)

Raj: Hey, how come you guys get dates for the time being while I don't have a girlfriend?

Roger: That makes two of us, my crazy ex-wife divorced me after she left with a bartender...

Raj: You got dumped?

Roger: Yeah, I left the house with my things after that. For right now, I'm living with my twin brother...if you want her, you can have her.

Raj: No thanks, I just got dumped two weeks ago.

Roger: Really?

Raj: Yeah. By the way, who is that girl that just got knocked out cold?

Roger: The one in the blue?

Raj: Yeah.

Roger: Oh, you don't want her, she's out of your league...

Mike: (sarcastically): Yeah I don't think you have a shot at this...

Raj: Why not?

Mike then does the pelvic thrust once and combs his hair back with his hand as everyone but Raj starts to laugh.

[Slight Pause]

Tony: (while everyone starts walking along with him): *sigh* Ignore my brother, he does this all the time!

Everyone except Raj and Tony continue to laugh.

**Inside Bot's Restaurant in Los Angeles, C.A.**

**(Reby, Goomer, and Dice P.O.V.)**

Me: (after drinking a little bit of my water): So, tell me about yourself, Goomer. It must be nice to meet someone just like you with a lot of class.

Goomer: (smiles a little as he starts to blush)

Dice: He's a little shy, just so you know.

Me: Ah.

Dice: He's a professional fighter.

Me: Really? Me too!

Goomer: (while smiling): You're kidding!

Me: I'm not kidding. Outside the octagon, I'm a second grade teacher.

Dice: Really?

Me: Yeah. I get out of work five after three to train.

Dice: Nice. Where do you get your training at?

Me: Here at Punchy's Gym as of tomorrow morning. The gym here at Pasadena just closed this morning.

Dice: You're kidding!

Me: Nope, not kidding. The only reason why the gym in Pasadena closed is because it's gonna be turned into a restaurant...not like The Cheesecake Factory...

Goomer: Do you get your food at The Cheesecake Factory?

Me: Only on different occasions. My son always wants me to take him there so that if he wants a cheesecake, he has to have his cheeseburger first. (to Goomer): Hey, do you mind if I sit next you in case you get scared?

Goomer: Okay...

Dice: Yeah, you might wanna sit next to Goomer, in case he gets scared or sensitive.

Me: Gotcha. (sits next to Goomer)

Dice: By the way, is this your first time at Bot's?

Me: Yeah. This is my first time here.

Dice: Oh okay. By the way, I forgot to show you the menu since it's your first time here.

Dice is about to show me the menus until the red robot wheels on over to him, me, and Goomer.

Goomer: (starts to freak out; while hugging me): Ah! Robots taking over!

Me: (while holding on to Goomer's arm): Goomer, relax, they are just waiters here, there are no robots taking over the world...including The Cheesecake Factory in Pasadena...

Goomer: They're not?

Me: No...

Goomer: 'Kay 'kay... (calms down a little)

Red Robot: Hello! Welcome to our restaurant. Did you say you're new to this place?

Me: Ah, yeah. My first time here.

Red Robot: Understood. Well, feel free to ask if you need anything. Please enjoy looking at our menus.

Me: Alright. Thank you.

The red robot then wheels away toward the next customer.

Dice: Anyways, I'll show you the menus here. (pushes the button on the table)

The menu then starts to float as Goomer starts to freak out yet again.

Goomer: Oh my god! Flying saucers!

Me: (while holding on to Goomer's hand): Calm down, Goomer, it's just the menu.

Goomer: (holds on to the fork; then): They must be working for them...

Me: (to Goomer): Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you, there are no robots taking over the world...

Goomer: (while freaking out): I know that!

Dice: (while I'm trying to calm Goomer down): This is gonna be a long night... (starts taking our orders)

Me: The only reason why I'm saying this, Goomer, is to try to help you conquer your fear.

Goomer: (while freaking out): Why am I freaking out so much?

Me: (while holding on to Goomer's hand): Goomer, relax, it's okay...

Goomer: (while freaking out): Robots, coming for me!

Me: Goomer, it's just the menus. It's okay...

Goomer: (continues to freak out)

Me: *sigh* (sets my hand on Goomer's neck and cheek; kisses his lips)

Goomer: (drops the fork on to the table and holds on to my hand)

After seeing this, Dice drops his jaw as the guy behind Dice quickly takes the picture of the incident on his phone.

Dice: (to the guy): Will you cut that out?

I then sit back down as Goomer starts to calm down.

Me: (to Goomer): Better?

Goomer: (starts to smile; then): Better.

Me: Okay, good.

Dice: (to me): How did you do that?

Me: I forgot to tell you that I'm also a part-time therapist. It puts bread on the table...

Dice: Don't make me say it...

Goomer: Rye or Pumpernickel?

Me: (tries not to laugh)

Dice, Goomer, and I then begin to laugh as Goomer wraps his arm around me

**The next day**

**At Leonard and Sheldon's Apartment in Pasadena, C.A.**

**(Leonard, Sheldon, and Goomer P.O.V.)**

Leonard walks toward the living room and sees Sheldon watching T.V. while drinking a cup of hot tea with honey in it.

Leonard: Whatcha doing, Sheldon?

Sheldon: Dr. Who is on and I am not missing every last detail about that!

Leonard: Sheldon, there is no reason for you to worry about that, the only thing to worry about is Reby and her big fight tonight!

Sheldon: May I remind you that she outsmarted the female MMA fight from Ireland by T.K.O.?

Leonard: Sheldon, that was two years ago!

Sheldon: I know that, but- (hears a knocking on the door; then): Rats!

Leonard: I'll get it, Sheldon, you just finish your tea. (walks toward the door)

Sheldon: Very well, then.

Leonard then opens the door and sees Goomer feeling worried.

Goomer: Hi, Leonard...

Leonard: Hey, Goomer.

Sheldon: (to Goomer): Enter.

Goomer: 'Kay 'kay. (walks inside of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment; to both Sheldon and Leonard): Can I talk to you guys for a second?

Leonard: Why, is there something wrong?

Sheldon: I believe he's upset about something.

Goomer: I'm not upset.

Sheldon: Then proceed to speak up.

Leonard: What's the problem, Goomer?

Goomer: Uh, remember yesterday when you asked me if I have a crush on your sister?

Leonard: Yeah, so?

Goomer: It's true. I realize that the only thing I like about her is what's in here... (sets his own hand on his chest)

Leonard: Huh?

Sheldon: What he means to say is that he likes Reby for her heart.

Leonard: (to Goomer): Is that true, Goomer?

Goomer: Uh-huh.

Leonard: (in shock; then): Oh my god...you care about my sister, do you?

Goomer: Uh-huh, she tried telling me to relax on our date last night 'cause I was freaking out...

Leonard: She's a part-time therapist.

Goomer: Oh.

Sheldon: Yes, she helps people conquer their fear of anything they're afraid of.

Leonard: That's it! Goomer, what is it that you're afraid of?

Goomer: Well, sometimes I'm afraid that robots are taking over the world, but not anymore.

Leonard: Did Reby tell you that there are no robots taking over the world?

Goomer: Uh-huh.

Sheldon: Well, she's a very good therapist. Mostly outside the office, she is also a second grade teacher.

Leonard: Reby's a teacher?

Sheldon: She has a degree in education, Leonard.

Leonard: Oh, that's right, she graduated from college in Florida.

Sheldon: That is correct.

Leonard: (to Goomer): By the way, did you walk here by yourself or what? What's up?

Goomer: Sam drove me here on her motorcycle.

Leonard: Ugh, the last time I rode a motorcycle was the time I hurt my leg...by the way, do you want a ride to the stadium for the women's MMA event tonight?

Goomer: Uh-huh. You got a bathroom in this place?

Sheldon: Down the hall.

Goomer: Thanks. (walks toward the bathroom, goes inside and shuts the door behind him)

Goomer then sits on the railing to the bathtub in the bathroom.

Leonard: (to Sheldon): The poor guy...*sigh* I'll go talk to him... (walks toward the bathroom door with his head against the door)

Goomer: (still worried): I wish she wouldn't fight her now... (closes his eyes and sits down)

Leonard: Oh my god... (knocks on the door; then): Goomer? You okay, buddy?

Goomer: (in the background): Uh-huh...

Leonard: *sigh* Alright, I'm going in... (opens the door and sees Goomer sitting on the railing to the bathtub)

Goomer then is almost in tears and looks at Leonard as if he was guilty of something.

Leonard: Hey...

Goomer: Hey...

Leonard: Do you mind if I sit down?

Goomer: Uh-huh.

Leonard: Thanks... (sits down next to Goomer; then): Alright, tell me what's wrong...

Goomer: Did you hear about the big fight Reby has tonight?

Leonard: Yeah...she's supposed to fight Brandy "Big Fisted" Watson tonight...

Goomer: I don't know if I can see Reby get hurt like this...

Leonard: *sigh* Trust me, I've seen her fight her before...

Goomer: (wipes the tears from his eyes; then): You have?

Leonard: Yeah. Mike told me she lost to her and was rushed to the emergency room with both a broken nose and a concussion...but hey, at least she did her best, plus she gave her a broken nose right before being knocked out cold...you know, Sheldon told me that she ended the undefeated streak of a female MMA fighter from Puerto Rico last year.

Goomer: Really?

Leonard: Of course she did. I didn't think she's ready to fight Watson too, but since she won 23 matches in the last two years, I think she's ready to fight her.

Goomer: You think so?

Leonard: I know so. Tell you what, I'll take you to the event, and you can tell my sister how you feel about her, okay?

Goomer: Okay...

Leonard: Great. Let me go call the folks...be right back.

Goomer: 'Kay 'kay.

Leonard then walks out of the bathroom.

**Inside the Stadium in Los Angeles, C.A.**

I just finished my training for tonight's fight against Brandy "Big Fisted" Watson and sees her walk toward me.

Brandy: Well, well...if it isn't Reby "Hard Hitter" Hoffstader.

Me: And if it isn't Brandy "Big Fisted" Watson from Manchester, England.

Brandy: Charmed. I hear you have a fight against me tonight.

Me: I do. I hear you're the dangerous fighter in MMA history.

Brandy: I am. I will destroy you like I did the last time we fought.

Me: We'll see about that, but tonight will be the last time you will be undefeated.

Tony: (after standing right between me and Brandy): Wait until tonight, Reby.

Brandy: See you tonight, "Hard Hitter"... (walks away from both me and Tony)

Me: You too, "Big Fisted"... (walks away from Tony)

Tony: (shouting): Does this mean you're finished with your training?

**At night**

**Inside the trainer's office**

**(Leonard, Goomer, Dice, Sam, Cat, Roger, Tony, Joey, and Rosa P.O.V.)**

Leonard: (after walking toward Roger): You see Reby anyway?

Roger: Over there getting her hands taped. Why, what's up?

Leonard: Goomer and Joey would want to talk to her for a brief moment.

Tony: She's warming up for her big fight tonight. (to Goomer): You sure you want to talk to her?

Goomer: Uh-huh. (walks toward me; then): Uh, Reby?

Me: Yeah?

Goomer: Do you remember yesterday when Dice asked me if I have a crush on you?

Me: Yeah, so?

Goomer: It's true.

Me: Really?

Goomer: Uh-huh. Reby, I really like you. The only thing I like about you is your heart.

Me: (in shock; then): Oh my god...

Goomer: When I heard about your fight, I thought I was afraid that you would get hurt. Now, I realize that now that you are fighting Watson, I thought maybe you could take her out on your own.

Me: Yeah, I fought her once before...

Goomer: I know...

Me: Did Leonard told you about that?

Goomer: Uh-huh...

Me: Wow... (sees my friend Joey in an army shirt and black khaki pants; then): Hey Joey!

Joey: (sees me and waves hi to me): Hi Rebs! (walks toward me; then): Good to see you.

Me: Good to see you too, Joey! How's the army treating ya?

Joey: (shrugs his shoulders; then): Fine, I guess. I just finished my last year in Iraq.

Both Me and Leonard: Really?

Joey: Yep.

Rosa: (to me): Whoa! Hot soldier at eight o'clock!

Joey: (giggles; then): Excuse me, do I know you?

Rosa: It's me, Rosa! From math class!

Joey: Oh yeah! Are you the one with that British accent?

Rosa: That would be Tina. I'm the one with the Puerto Rican accent.

Joey: Oh yeah! Good to see ya!

Rosa: You too!

Roger: (to me): Here's the bottled water you wanted before you fight tonight. (gives me the bottled water)

Me: Thanks. (opens the bottled water and drinks a little)

I then put the cap back on the bottled water and closes it.

Cat: (to me): Do you want some cotton candy?

Me: No thanks, I'm good.

Joey: Oh, for god's sakes... (takes the cotton candy from Cat; then): You know you shouldn't be giving her cotton candy before a big fight! (sets the cotton candy on Cat's face)

Nick Cannon: Uh, can I have Reby report to the octagon please? Her fight is up next.

Me: Thanks, Nick.

Nick: No problem. By the way, Reby, what are your thoughts on your big fight with "Brandy "Big Fisted" Watson?

Me: You know what, Nick? I've fought her once before and lost.

Nick: Really?

Me: Yeah. I should be ready to beat her tonight. Tonight will be Watson's last time she'll be undefeated.

Nick: Strong words from "Hard Hitter". (to me): Alright, take your place inside the octagon.

Me: Sounds good.

I am about to walk out the door

Goomer: (after grabbing my hand; then): Wait!

Me: (stops walking; then): What's up?

Goomer: *sigh* (sets his hand on my neck and cheek and kisses my lips)

Nick then gets his phone out of his pocket and takes the picture.

Leonard: Really?

Nick: I had to do that.

Both Nick and Leonard began to giggle for a little bit.

I then set my hand on Goomer's arm and kisses him back.

Goomer: (while smiling): Go get'em tiger.

Me: I will. (walks out the door)

**Round 1:**

**Inside the octagon**

**(Announcer, Referee, Reby, Watson, Dice, Leonard, Goomer, Sheldon, Sam, Cat, Tony, and Roger P.O.V.)**

****Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your main event of the evening! Introducing first in the red corner, weighing this morning at 223 pounds and comes to us from Manchester, England! This, is Brandy..."BIG FISTED"- WATSON!

Sam: (to Sheldon while the audience is booing Watson): Whoa, really?

Sheldon: Currently ranked number 4 right now is Watson.

Cat: Are you sure she doesn't want any cotton candy?

Announcer: Her opponent, in the black corner, weighing this morning at 115-

Both Tony and Leonard: Ten!

Announcer: (to both Leonard and Tony): Thank you. (to the audience): 110 pounds and comes to us from Pasadena, California! California's own! REBY "HARD HITTER"- HOFFSTADER!

The audience begins to cheer and chants USA.

Roger: (yelling): This is your home turf, kiddo! You got this!

Brandy's Manager: Take her out like last time, Brandy! Make her feel sorry for challenging you!

Goomer: (while staring at Brandy's manager): You can pick on me, but no one, and I mean no one picks on my gorgeous, beautiful girlfriend!

Cat, Roger, Tony, Dice and Sam: Girlfriend?

Leonard: (while smiling): Yay, Reby's Goomer's girlfriend!

Sheldon: Oh my! Reby's got a love interest!

Dice: Sheldon!

Referee: (to both me and Watson): Alright, you know the rules, now let the first round begin! (moves out of the way)

Brandy and I began to throw the first punches and kicks to each other.

Dice: Sheldon, are you crazy?

Sheldon: Dice, Goomer is Reby's love interest, he can't fight the love!

Leonard: Look, Dice, he clearly kissed Reby before she stepped inside the octagon.

Dice: You're probably right...

Leonard: Good...

Dice: But I'm not happy about it!

Leonard: Oh for god's sakes!

**Round 2**

**Inside the octagon (before the second round starts)**

**(Reby, Tony, Roger, Leonard, Sheldon, Sam, Cat, Dice, and Goomer P.O.V.)**

Cat: I think she's ready to give up now. Should I throw the towel?

Both Sam and Dice: No!

Dice: She's got this!

Tony: (to me): How are you holding up, Reby?

Reby: I don't know...I don't know if I could do this...

Roger: Of course you can, Rebs...you got this!

Leonard: That's right! You've fought her before...take her out!

Me: Thanks, Leonard...

Sheldon: Remember what Tony tells you, right?

Me: Huh?

Tony: *sigh* Left, right, then high kick.

Me: Okay, now I got it.

Tony: Just checking.

Goomer: (holds on to my finger; then): You got this, Rebs, you have the eye of the tiger, heart of the fighter, and the brains of a genius...

Me: Thanks, Goomer... (about to stand up)

Goomer: Wait!

Me: What's up?

Goomer: Whatever you do...take her down and out.

Me: Thanks, Goomer.

Goomer: Win, lose, or draw, Reby...I love you.

[Slight Pause]

Sheldon: (to Dice): Told you so.

Dice: For Pete's sakes!

Referee: (to me): You ready to continue?

Me: Yeah. (to Goomer): I love you too, Goomer...

Tony: (to me): Take her out!

Me: (nods my head yes and puts on my mouth guard)

Brandy's Manager: (to Brandy): Finish her!

Brandy then nods her head yes and puts on her mouth guard.

Referee: (to both me and Brandy): Alright, ladies. Round two begin! (steps out of the way)

Brandy and I start to fight as Leonard and the gang look on. The audience begins to cheer as both Brandy and I throw both the first kick and punch to each other.

Dice: Go get'em Reby!

Leonard: You can do it!

Brandy throws the last punch to me, but I immediately throw the last punch to Brandy. Brandy then groggles a little and I throw the last high kick to her. Brandy falls to the ground.

Referee: (checks Brandy's pulse; then): She's out!

The bell has rung as the audience starts to cheer loudly.

Cat: Oh my god! She did it!

Roger: I don't believe this!

The referee opens the gate to the octagon as I took my mouth guard out of my mouth and puts it in my pocket. Tony, Roger, Leonard, Sheldon, Dice, Sam, Cat, and Goomer gets into the octagon to congratulate me. I then start to hug Leonard.

Leonard: That was unbelievable!

Dice: I can't believe you beat Watson!

Me: Thanks you guys.

Sam: That was awesome, Reby!

Cat: (about to hug me)

Me: (to Cat): Sheldon's a hugger.

Cat: Dang it! (hugs Sheldon)

Goomer then starts to hug me and starts spinning around for three seconds while hugging me. He and I began to kiss as Leonard takes his phone out and takes the picture.

Leonard: I had to do that... (starts smiling)

END!


End file.
